KCI requests Developmental Funds in support of: 1) recruitment of new basic and translational investigators; 2) innovative projects that bridge several areas of research; and 3) development of Shared Resources (Cores). KCI's Developmental Funds have been used with endorsement of the External Advisory Board and the Senior Leadership of the Cancer Center to enhance the strengths of the current scientific Programs and to increase utilization of the Shared Resources. The Developmental Funds are critical to leverage the support of key Wayne State University stakeholders and local philanthropists. KCI's use of Developmental Funds to support faculty recruitment links with our plan for scientific research investment and supports our continued efforts to grow translational research by increasing interactions among basic scientists and clinicians. The Institute will continue its successful Strategic Research Initiative Grant program and its new Joint Post-Doctoral Training program in order to stimulate projects that have a high potential to go on to program project or SPORE applications. Two new developing Cores are proposed in this application for support from Developmental Funds. The proposed Clinical Imaging Researcii Core promotes imaging in support of cancer detection and therapy and facilitates the integration of functional imaging into routine clinical practice. Finally, the proposed Translational Research Core offers services to develop biochemical, molecular, or cellular assays tailored and validated according to the specific and customized translational research question associated with clinical trials.